UNDISPUTED!
by Freestyle 763
Summary: THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE UNDISPUTED CHAMPION! Juri gives Misaki a brutal invitation to the Tournament Of Champions. An event where all of the best wrestlers and wrestling talent from the entire world, men and women, compete in a bid to become the UNDISPUTED CHAMPION! There are no rules, no boundaries, and it is truly winner takes all!


I am writing a story for this fandom. There are only 15 stories for it, and I think there should be more! Women and men from other anime, and wrestling shows, can and will make appearances and be competing in the ring with our talented cast of wrestlers! Of course I do not own them, their nicknames, or any of their properties, etc, etc, and so forth.

Review, follow, and favorite-do that if you want, it is cool beans and good vibes.

* * *

The roar of the ring slammed into her like an impact from a cross body. But, she could only feel the heat of her sweat. The harsh exhalation of air from her lungs. Misaki felt alive. Facing her was Juri. An old grudge match. They never really got along afterwards, and when Juri became a wrestler, Misaki viewed her as a fierce rival. Juri had climbed the ranks.

Misaki's muscles were wired with fatigue. It was just a warm up match, but it would always be more. Juri stood across from her just a little winded. In comparison, Misaki was almost heaving for oxygen. Juri was ranked above her. She had even been to win the Classical Woman's Tournament where she outlasted fifty other competitors, including herself.

Juri had surpassed her. But, Misaki had started before her friend. Misaki's strength was a strength in spirit. To never give up. To never quit. Juri didn't have such a mindset. She was the opposite. She was about systematically dismantling her foes. And, no one could escape her sleeper hold. Misaki had tried many times, but she could never escape that lethal choke.

Misaki took a deep breath and charged for her foe. Juri calmly stood her ground, bypassing the shoulder block by moving out of the way. Misaki rebounded off of the ropes, using the added velocity of her backlash to propel herself. Juri, halfway turned, seen the attack coming. She dropped low, charging in for a tackle. It was with a smirk that Misaka wrapped her arms around her rival's waist, and threw herself over her back.

Juri could do nothing as her head smacked off the mat. She yelped, hissing in pain as the back of her head throbbed. She had little time to think about it. The sensation of her legs being tied into a knot made her react. She kicked violently, thrashing her lower body. Misaki was booted in the face, but was determined and held on. Juri twisted twice, rolling onto her stomach.

_I don't think so!_

Juri tucked herself in, contracted her core, and flipped Misaki over her.

The move was met with instant resistance, but Misaki couldn't fight against gravity. Juri was a little shorter than her, and by tucking, Misaki's much longer legs were forced to compensate. Misaki deliberated. Try to balance on the balls of her feet, or try to roll over on her own back in another counter.

_I'll dig myself in!_

Misaki tried to balance on the balls of her feet. Juri was pulling with the full brunt of her legs. Her torso was nearly horizontal with the ring. The only reason she could perform this feat was through experience and grit. She refused to go down.

But, that is what Juri wanted. She rolled to the side, and like a clumsy oaf, Misaki fumbled and hit the canvas. Juri was upon her not even a second later. She hefted her up like a sack of potatoes, pressing her above her head.

_Breathe..._

Misaki struggled. The overbearing strength of Juri felt like it was going to crush her. Juri, comfortable with her current position kept Misaki above her head like a prize before she turned, releasing Misaki. Her body flipped back first towards the mat, and she hit the ring with a loud pop.

"The ace of Berserker..." Juri smiled for a brief moment, standing over Misaki. "Ready to lose?"

Juri snapped Misaki into the sleeperhold. Misaki tried to stay composed, but the more Juri locked on the pressure the quicker panic began to set in. Soon she would have to fight and struggle for breath. If she sucked in a breath now, Juri would only squeeze it out. Misaki wasn't going to give up by a long shot. Even when Juri tilted her to the side, and a loud choking gasp strangled her, Misaki didn't panic.

Misaki clutched at Juri's arm, yanking and pulling, but there was no give. The woman just moved with her before keeping the hold locked in. Misaki could feel her body compressing-she was starting to fight for air. Her breasts tensed with each of her attempts for her. Her whole body straining as air began to burn inside of her. Misaki shut her eyes, struggling to fight it off.

Juri just held on until Misaki's arms fell limp at her side. She let her go, smiling for a second when Misaki hit the mat and didn't move.

Juri dusted herself off. "Consider this an invitation. I will be expecting to hear from you soon. There is a tournament of the best wrestlers, men and women, from all over the world to compete for the Undisputed Championship."


End file.
